BAU or Hollywood
by SKYE51399
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. This story is were Hollywood Meets the BAU. shipping JJ/Re, M/G, Ro/St, H/P little of Beth but she goes crazy! If you love Beth {eww} do not read. Kevin and Will never happened but we have henry, Strauss and Hayley never died, ohhh and Hotch and Prentiss are expecting but thats later!
1. Chapter 1 The start

_BAU or Hollywood __This story is a take on the BAU becoming a _ _Movie and also on the story Hollywood treatment that another auther did but never finished. There's going to be _ _Drama and romance with some humor and lots of flirting. I'm new to_ _Writing fanfic but I do read a lot of it so that showed help with this story._ _So please just try it. Ok so the pairing with be H/P, J/Re, R/St, M/G. Will_ _Never happened, Strauss never died, and Kevin got jealous of the fun_ _Relationship that Morgan and Garcia had sooooo he left : ohhh and Beth_ _Went crazy! Um, there will also be a lot of cursing YAY! _

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

The BAU had just gotten back from another horrible case when the Ice Queen called them all into her office. One by one they all filed in and either sat on the sofa or stood.

"Agents it's good to have you all safe at home again" Strauss started. "The Director and I have both agreed that since this is your fifth case in a row that we are going to put you on stand down so you won't get any cases for about three weeks, saying that TA Garcia and Agent Jareau will be on stand down as well."

She took a moment so the good news could sink in to her agents. Everyone's face lit up in a matter of minutes,

"Thank you ma'am, this team really needed a break," Hotch said.

"Not so fast Agents there is one more thing," Strauss said after the team started to leave. "Um I don't really know how to say this but Director Dawson was informed that people in the movie business see what you do and they thought it would be a great idea to make a movie out of the BAU life, so to speak."

" Wait, what your saying is that we get to work with actors and travel around Hollywood, all because people want to make a movie out of our jobs." " Yes Agent Morgan that is exactly what I'm saying"

"So what do we have to do with this information?" Emily asked still a little shocked. What the hell did Hollywood want with the BAU. "Well sweetheart that's what I'm here to talk to you about," said Director Frank Dawson from the doorway. Emily smiled, ever since this man married her mother 4 years ago; he was always calling her sweetheart. Everyone in the room looked at somewhat tall man with, greyish blond hair, black around glasses, and a beard standing next to Frank in the doorway.

" OH my god your Sttt….evven Steven Spielberrrg!" Garcia said stuttering.

" Well I should hope so or I told the front desk I was the wrong person," Steven said smiling at Garcia.

"Who's Steven Spielberg?" Reid asked.

" Who is Steven Spielberg, WHO IS STEVEN SPIELBERG!?"Penelope said before chasing Reid out of the office, down the hall and to the bullpen. "Reid get back here, all I want to do is punch your face." She said a little out of breath.

_Back in the office_

" Shit she's going to kill him, ugh, I'll be right back" Prentiss said, she started to walk out of the room but then she heard Reid scream out in pain,and ran instead.

Frank was about to go after them when Rossi stopped him "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not David''

"because Emily just when into mother bear mood, just let her get her 'cubes'"

Not five minutes went by when Emily walked back in and sat Garcia down in a chair that was by Strauss' desk and then sat down with Reid at the sofa to help put ice on his eye and stop the bleeding coming from his nose.

"Mama's boy" Morgan said making JJ, Rossi and himself laugh. " You want to repeat that Derek Louis Morgan" Emily said in a motherly tone but it was as cold as ice.

Everyone stopped laughing, "no I'm good thanks".

"I still can't believe you hit me Garcia" Reid rasped out.

"Stop being stupid and you won't get hurt sugar."

"That's enough I don't want you two to talk to each other for some time ok" Emily said.

"Yes mom" Hotch said jokingly, Emily's glare turned to Hotch.

"What was that smart ass?" she asked.

"I said Yes mom," Aaron said back bravely but if you really looked at him he was scared as shit. Before Emily could say anything that would most likely get her into trouble JJ spoke. "Mom and Dad are going to fight if they divorce I want to live with Dad"

Morgan was next " nope I want to live with mom" making Reid and Garcia agree. The team looked at each other before going into fits of laughter. They all look at Emily's Stepdad when he cleared his throat.

"Can we please get back to the topic at hand" he said

"sorry" they all said.

"Thank you now if you all could with Steven and I we want to talk to you about this BAU movie."

Everyone started to walk out of the office they all when to there 'other half' JJ helped Reid with his eye, and Morgan tried to calm Garcia down.

Frank stopped suddenly " Strauss you too" he said before walking again. Rossi smiled and rapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.


	2. Chapter 2 Agents and Actors

thank you so much TheBlinde Avenger for your review and I agree but I wantes to be nice too REID ok the next chapter the actors will have to go through test after test in the course so its going to get good

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

The team plus Strauss got on the elevator with Frank and Steven, once out side they could see different parts of Quantico.

"Wow" Strauss said "it's funny I have never really looked around Quantico in all the years I've ben here and looking around now this place is huge" the team laughed with her. "I know all you do is get up and get to the office an…..what the hell we have a basketball court." Morgan said a little pissed.

"Anyways" Frank said, "We are going to walk the campus because there are a couple actors there that are going to try out for the parts"

" You have got to be kidding right?'' all four women said.

"Is there a problem ladies'' "yes, yes there is" Emily said "why didn't you tell us in Erin's office 'hey by the way we are doing a lot of walking' something along those lines would have been really nice."

"Why are you making this a big deal?" Frank said.

"Because if any of you would care to see that me, Emily, Garcia are all" JJ stopped to look down "wow, and Strauss are all wearing Stilettos'' she said.

The men looked down to see that yes all the girls were in heels. JJ and Strauss both had on a pair of blackish grey pair. While Emily had a pair that were a deep red with black lines. Garcia on the other hand had on white stilettos and what seemed to be painted butterflies on them.

"Well.. Um you can always take them off," Morgan said.

"Why would you think that is a great idea? Agent Morgan" Strauss looked at for an answer but was pleased to see he didn't have one. "Whatever can we just get this walk over with" said Em.

Steven led the way to where he left the actors. About 10 minutes went by before they reached the optical course where they saw a lot of big time actors.

"Guys'' Steven started "these are the Agents you will be learning from on how to play your parts good" The Actors looked at them all with smiles on there faces. Reid looked around" you need 26 actors to play 8 people?"

"Well that's the thing they're all great actors, we couldn't pick the right actor to you guys, well everyone other then Frank and Strauss they were so easy to pick for."

"Who is playing me'' Strauss asked.

"That would be me" a voice said from be hide two men

"Hi you must be Strauss"

"yes I am"

"I'm Helen Mirren"

"I know who you are I'm a big fan" Strauss said with a smile.

"thats great, but when we have time I would love to talk to you about your job" Helen said

"of course" after that both women stud to the side to listen in on what Steven was saying.

"so now that Hellen and Erin have meet we can get everyone else together" that came from Frank

"right agents we have your travel ba.." "We call them go bags." said an awkward Reid "sorry Agent my bad, we grabbed your _go bags_ on the way here so you guys can change into something comfy like leggings or sweats"

"just give us a minute, o.k?'' asked Hotch

"ok" Steven agreed " oh and ladies we looked to see with you had tennis shoes so you can get out of your heels"

the men laughed "wow you all have on high heels very impressive Agents" Helen smiled.

_After changing_

"so this is how it's going to work" Frank started "my Agents are going to go to different part of the course then after you demonstrate how it works the Actors thaat are with you well try it, after every Actor has done a full run of the course at lease three time we will make cuts untill we find the right Actors to play my Agents"

"eveyone know what there doing" Steven check. after everyone said 'yes'. Emily spoke" wow this is going to be a long day" she laugh" i would love to see reid try and do this''

"hey i can do it" JJ spoke next "babe i love you but your a twig this course will break you"

"I'll show you all i can do this" he said a little sad cause he knows there right.

"oh dad who's playing you in the film anyway" Emily ask Frank.

"Wait you work with your dad" one of the actors asked

"well step dad but yes I do" she answered giving them a smile.

"well they got Harrison Ford to play me"

"WHAT!" Morgan said "you, you got Indiana Jones to play you the same guy who was The Fugitive, that Harrison Ford you got him.''

"yes Morgan i got him, can we please get this started"

"ok Agents listen up when i tell you were to go you will do it after i a sign everyone ok. first TA Penelope Garcia" "yes" "you are going to the spot be hide me were you will teach your Actors how to hack and other stuff, Agent David Rossi" Rossi looked up"you will first start at the track ok" he nodded

" good now Agent Hotchner" "yeah" "you will take your men to the...oh right the high wall/ mud tests" "yes,sir"

"next we have Agent Morgan you'll see that your men go to the door test, next Agent JJ you get the shotting tests. And Dr. Reid you get the gym''

"great "

"and last Agent Prentiss you get the shotting range" "ok will be get to know who we're working with anytime soon"

"yes Agent Prentiss after you guys get to you right spots the Actors with be walked to there right places is that fine."

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

ok so all the actors with be named in the next chaper and the tests are coming up


	3. Chapter 3 Tests and Camping?

Garcia sat down in front of six computers, one for each Actor and two for her. The sun made working outside hot but a breeze came often so she really did complain much. Anderson walked over and looks at Garcia "Miss. Garcia these are the four Actors that you're teaching today."

She looked up "thank you muffin I can take over"

Anderson walk away think "Muffin? What do they give this girl?"

"Please have a seat baby cakes?" Garcia said. She looks around and was taken back by the women wanting to play her. The girls were _Drew Barrymore, Christina Applegate, Christine Taylor, and Hillary Duff._

"Ok I'm going to teach you how to hack and other magical thinks that your little minds can imagine."

_Morgan's door tests_

Morgan was hard at work setting up door after door so these guys can kick them down, the right way like him. Gina came over with the Actors walking behind her "Derek these are the men you're going to train" she said. Gina started to walk away but stopped to tell Morgan something "oh right Derek, Penelope set to be nice so she doesn't have to hurt your bank accounts" with that she was gone.

Morgan nodded a little scared knowing Garcia meant what she said.

"So what we are going to do today is learn how to kick down a door so it easier to get the UnSub."

Morgan when to the first door and perfectly kicked it down "that's how you do it. How's first… How about you"

"Ok I hope I can do this" _Morris Chestnut_ said shyly. He did the same thing Morgan did and the door flow open. "That was pretty awesome" he smiled. Then came _Will Smith, and Terrence Howard_.

"Ok you all did good, next are going to be locked doors…

_Strauss and Helen_

"So tell me how to do you job? You're the Section Chief right?"

"Yes I am the Section Chief, all you really do is sit in meetings all day with other Section Chiefs, Unit Chiefs, and the Director of the FBI."

"Frank is the Director?"

"Yes he is, you also have to yell at a lot of people and go over case files and sign them off saying that you agree with how the UnSub was taken down"

"UnSub stands for Unknown Subject? Right" "Yes" "Ok what else…

_Frank and Harrison_

"So you work with your Step daughter, how did that happen?"

Frank laughed "Well her and I have always been friends, So is wasn't odd that we were talking in my office about two days before Christmas Eve, when her mother called asking if Emily and her Boyfriend could come to one of her parties held at the embassy"

"Wait her mother is an ambassador?"

"Yes she is.

"Anyway Emily said they would be there and ask if she could bring someone else, her mother agreed and that was the end of the phone call, later Emily said that I was going to join her and her little family and go to her mothers party" he took a breath before continuing

"So the night of the party came and Emily and Hotch called asking if I could get Hotch's son because they were running late. I told them I love too, I had meet Jack, his son a lot when the two started dating so he wasn't with a stranger, after getting the little boy we when to the party, Elizabeth, Emily's mother" he looked up to see Harrison nod.

"She opened the door and smile taking Jack from me and letting us both in, I don't want to sound like a fool but it really was love at first site, now I know where Emily got her looks." He said smiling

"What happened after that?" Ford asked

"Well she led us to were the party was going on, and there were so my people and ambassadors from all over. After that she talked to Jack ask how school was, if he was having fun, stuff like that. Later Emily and Hotch got there and Elizabeth and I talked for hours about work and how Emily's doing there and then the next thing I know we were married four mounts later and it's been almost five years now"

"Wow that was fast, so I guess now that your story is over; we have to start talking about how you do your job?" Ford laughed and Frank joined him

_Rossi's running tests (same time Frank is tell his story)_

Rossi stood on the track looking at Anderson walk to him with three men long side him. "Agent Rossi these are Actors _Tom Selleck, John Cusack and Kevin Spacey._ They're here to do the running tests. Oh and have you seen Agent Prentiss, she's not at the shooting rage" "I'm sorry Anderson I haven't, but if I do I will tell her you want to see her" Anderson nodded and walled off.

Rossi turned to the Actors "you all past the running test so, um lets go the middle of the track and lift…stuff."

"Wait your not going to make us run" Kevin ask happily

"Hell no man, I'm to old to run this track plus when it comes time for you to do a full run throw of the course they won't make you run, I showed know I put the course together." Rossi said

"So" Tom started "What do you do in the office or at the places you travel too" "Flirting! It's the one thing the I'm known for so I do it a lot around the office and the police stations, but rule number one is never flirt with someone under 26 years of age cause they're still babies and will think your in love with them" Rossi finish with a roll of his eyes.

They turned around when they heard laughter and footsteps "Right and David Rossi The Italian Stallion doesn't like it when young girls want to do everything for him" Emily said sarcastically. She was caring a large bag and about six guns in her hands, the bag and white writing on it and said 'rifle' so Rossi knew that there had to be ammo. And more guns in it. "Hey I like it just a little but I have a girlfriend so I can't do any thing thank you very much." She laughed "Rossi you were married three times, relationship never stopped you" "Yes well Strauss is different, anyway, I don't want you to over do it Emily you have a little one to thing about" Rossi said making the Actors smile at Emily. She looked around franticly "Would you shut up someone can over here you"

"So, Aaron knows. He does know your pregnant right?"

"Well the thing is that…I was going to but then a case came up…and then my moth.."

"EMILY you haven't told him! What the hell is wrong with you?'' Rossi said in anger

"There was never good timing" she defended herself

Kevin and Tom nodded to John. "So Emily how far along are you?"

Emily thanked god that the Actors were here "um, I'm about three months" she said with the biggest grin on her face.

"Well if you don't want Aaron to know you mite want to zip up your FBI jacket a little, your showing a lot are you sure your only three months?'' Tom asked.

Just then Kevin got a look on his face and turned to the other two men and said something under his breath, they nodded and he turned back to Emily "Agent Prent..." "Please Emily you four are the only ones that know my secret" "Ok Emily are you sure that your only having one baby I mean that would answer your question on why your showing so soon, wouldn't it?''

Emily opened her mouth to say something when everything click she looked that the four in front of her "No that's not possible, I only order one, Well actually I didn't order any but whatever."

Rossi looked at her "you have to tell Aaron soon kiddo"

Emily smiled " I will after I call my doctor, well I got to go to the shooting rage thank you and please don't tell Hotch, see you boys later" she said walking off but was stopped when Cusack called her name.

"Oh Emily some guy umm I think named Anderson is looking for"

"Thank you John I'll radio him" and with that she was gone.

"Ok so let's go lift shit," said Rossi

_JJ's Shooting tests_

JJ gave a gun to each Actor and said "So what this test does is see how good you are at 1) shooting and 2) see if you can tell the difference between an UnSub and a normal person. So one by one I'm going into the house with you so I can see you and record your scores ok"

The girls nodded 'yes' and JJ handed out all the right equipment and they got started "ok first is…._ Naomi Watts_" 5 minutes later "_Reese Witherspoon_" another "_Kate Hudson_" and last "_Anna Torv"_

JJ looked around "you did well; there was a little mess ups starting but getting to the end you guys were great. Now behind this house are targets you're going to practice shooting. So lets go…

_In the Gym with Reid _

"Oh thank god there's only weights in here," said a relieved Reid

"Dr. Reid what would you like us to do here?" Shia Labeouf asked

"Yeah I thought we would have to do something like the power beams or basketball"

"Well Joseph.. What was your last name again?"

"Gordon-Levitt"

"Right you guys can play basketball if you want I used to coach basketball in high school" Reid said with a smile

"Yeah Shia what do you think want to lose to me at basketball?"

"Bring in on Levitt"

_Hotch's High wall/mud tests (same time Hudson is in the house with JJ)_

Hotch, _Hugh Jackman, Ben Afflack, Patrick Dempsey, and George Clooney _looked up when they heard a wolf whistle followed by a 'sexy', just after Hotch finished demonstrating to the men hold too jump the high perfectly.

"Now that I think about it, it sucks that the Shooting rage isn't closer to the high wall tests" came from Emily with a very sexy smile on her face.

"Do you need help with the guns, babe" Hotch ask.

"No I got it, so having a good time with climbing?"

"Yeah I think so but the guys haven't jumped the high wall yet, I was just showing them how to do it." He answered

"I can see that," she turned to the rest of the boys "It's nice to see that they pick good looking guys for my good looking man"

The Actors plus Emily laughed when Hotch started to redden in the cheeks "I'm going to get to the shooting rage, John Cusack said Anderson was looking for me"

"Wait" Hotch looked at her "who is Cusack here to play?"

"He's playing Rossi, or at lease he is trying out to play Rossi" she said

"I have to go" she kissed him "see tonight or later love you"

"Love you too bye" he said. She smiled and left. Hotch turned back to the four men waiting "Come on good looking man we need to get back the high wall test." Laughed Hugh making the others laugh as well. Hotch glared at them and they stopped insatiably.

_Finally at the shooting range with Prentiss_

"_Then if anything grows while you pose_

_I'll oil you up and rub you down_

_And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction_

_You need a friendly hand and I need action..._

Emily sang on her way to the shooting range.

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me chill me fulfil me_

_Creature of the night."_

Once there she put down all the guns Gina stood up with four other women "Agent Prentiss where have you been? We were going to start to look for you"

"Sorry Gina I had to run and get guns"

"But we have guns here"

"I know but they're revolvers, they suck I went to get real guns like this"

She said pulling out an AK-47. Gina and three of the girls ducked, but _Rachel Weisz _look like a kid in a candy store.

"So does anyone know how to use a gun?"

"And I'm leaving, don't kill anyone Em, see you later"

"Bye Gin, see back at the office" Emily said then turned back to the girls.

"Ok today I'm going to teach you how to use a gun, and then were are going to the paintball court, sound like a fun day"

The girls nodded.

"There are six shooting places so for the first place I want _Alyssa Milano, _then I would like for _Courtney Cox _to stand next to her, I'll be in this space with_ Salma_ Hayek next to me and after her will be _Rachel Weisz _so lets start with how to work a gun." Emily said while hold up her own to show them how to cock it.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

Time when by faster then everyone thought possible. The Agents went with Steven to talk about how all the Actors did, then the Agents had to cut People until every Agent had one or two Actors left which were...

Derek Morgan= Morris Chesnut and Will Smith

Penelope Garcia= Christina Applegate and Drew Barrymore

Erin Strauss= Helen Mirren

Aaron Hotchner= Hugh Jackman and George Clooney

Spencer Reid= Joseph Gordon-Levitt

David Rossi= Tom Selleck and Kevin Spacey

Frank Dawson= Harrison Ford

JJ= Reese Witherspoon and Anna Torv

Emily Prentiss= Alyssa Milano and Rachel Weisz

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

"Actors and Agents now that we got rid of some people we are going to take a little trip that will help you bond with each other, so we are to report here at 8:30 am tomorrow morning so please go home and spend time with your families cause you won't see them for about six days" and with that everyone when home.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

The next morning arrived and the team plus all the Actors bored the bus and took seats with their partners. Morgan was making fun of Reid while JJ and Garcia laughed, Emily was cuddled into Hotch and like him she was talking to Rossi and Strauss. Frank was the only one not in the team talks, he was at the back of the bus with Steven and the rest of the Actors talking about the trip.

It took about four hours to get there but once they did everyone was off the bus fast to stretch their legs and look around. Steven called them back so he could tell them how this week was going to go, "You will each get a cabin but you will be sharing it with the person your playing," he said "you guys can walk around check things out and other stuff, but before you do that go to your cabins and put your things away, thank you have fun."

They got there stuff and started walking, but everyone stopped when they saw Emily, Erin, JJ, and Garcia talking and laughing on their way to the cabins with the boys slowly following behind, Hotch and Rossi had four big bags and one smaller bag, while Reid and Morgan each had five big bags and one smaller one.

After everyone was unpacked Emily stole Hotch away saying "we really need to talk" Rossi walked by then "Aaron's in the dog house, sucks to be yoooou" he sang out. "I'm telling Strauss you said that" "got to go, you two kids have fun" and with that he ran off.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

Aaron and Emily were walking along the lakeside hold hands, Aaron looked around and smiled 'This is perfect' he thought.

Hotch stopped in front of Emily and got down on one knee "Emily I have always had you in my life, through the good and the bad and after all that you stayed around for me and for jack, he loves you as much as I do" he started getting tears in his eye while she was already crying with her hand over her mouth "you are the only girl that Hayley likes and you are the only girl I like, when I was with Beth, I wanted you Emily but I got scared so I stayed but now I can say what I wan because I have you, I want you forever and if you you will have me then.." he pulled out a velvet box with a ring inside that had a blue stone and on each side the was a deep red stone" the blue stone is because you're my world and the reds are me and jack right by your side so please Emily, will you marry me?"

"Yes...oh god yes Aaron!" she kissed him and he wiped away her tears and some of his own. "so you said that you and jack each get a red stone"

"yes, right by our girl" he smile

"well then I think you need to put one more stone on each side"

he looked at her weird ''why baby?"

"because I'm pregnant with twins!"


	4. Chapter 4 Fun in the Sun

I say sorry now for the part with the Mexican stand off it is really long so sorry. and here is the next chapter. oh and Beth comes in real soon!

* * *

"Well then I think you need to put one more stone on each side"

He looked at her weird ''why baby?"

"Because I'm pregnant with twins!"

"Are you sure" Hotch ask shocked. She nodded "I called my doctor last night and she said that's the reason I'm showing so much"

"That's….I..Oh god we're going to have twins" He picked her up and kissed her with as much passion as possible.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

Emily and Aaron walked back to camp and saw Garcia, JJ, and Morgan walking towards the lake in their swimsuits "Hey guys you want to come to the lake with us" Morgan asked

"Sure we'll meet you there, we have to get are bathing suits on" Hotch answered.

"But don't take forever ok bossman and gumdrop?"

"We won't PG, see you there" Emily said

_Down by the lake_

Aaron walked to the lake with Emily on this back "So I had to carry you why?"

"Because I didn't want to walk anymore so I jumped on your back for fun"

"Oh ok" He said before making it to where people were.

Hotch set Emily down by the water where JJ, Garcia and Alyssa Milano were already in. Emily very slowly made her way in before JJ spoke "uhh Em aren't you going to take your FBI jacket off before getting in"

"No I'm good JJ but thanks for asking" she said back. "Come on take it off you have a great body" "JJ I'm fine"

Hotch walked away with a smile on his face listening to JJ and Emily fight. "Hey Hotch you want a water"

"sure thanks Morgan"

"So what is this trip about" Morgan asked

"I think they're going to make us work out and play games or s.."

Hotch was cut off when then heard a scream from JJ, looking over they saw all three women around Emily asking questions and looking at her hand. "wonder what that's about" Morgan asked before getting up and walking to the girls with Hotch hot on his heels. "Oh my god Emily when did this happen" "How'd he ask" "This thing is huge"

"ok ,ok he asked today, we were walking right over there when it happened, and I know its really big." Emily answered the questions the girls were asking. "what's going on here?"

"Hotch asking Emily to marry him" JJ said

"WHAT!"He looked and Hotch "I swear if you hurt her I will kick your ass so hard that you will not see the day that Emily gives birth to the twins" "I know I would never hurt h….wait how do you know she's pregnant"

"YOU'RE PREGANT!?" the girls yelled. "yes I'm three months with twins" they hugged and start to talk about the wedding and the babies.

Morgan looked at Hotch "anyways Tom Selleck told me" "How told him?" "Kevin spacey and before you ask Emily told Rossi, who told Spacey, who told Tom, and Tom told me." "WOW so everyone knew but me!" "Reid don't know and all the other Actors"

"whatever lets go for a swim…

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:} _Later that day_

The Agents and the Actors were setting up guns and putting on clothes for a paint ball fight. It would be Agents vs. Actors.

"Actors, Agents please get your teams together, for the Agents there will have to be a team of three because there a nine of you" Steven said while putting his helmet on "so please I'll give you five minutes to get things together."

At once all the men yelled "I want Emily" before running over to her.

JJ, Garcia, and Erin were left by them selfs. "My boyfriend just left me for another women" Garcia said, JJ agreeing "I feel so unloved."

"oh sorry baby girl, it's just that Emily is a traind spy and I would not want to be on a team that doesn't have Emily on it." Morgan explained himself. "Sorry to ruin your chance at winning but I'm going to team up with my fiancé." Emily said walking over to Hotch. "Damn we're going to lose, well come one Erin lefts go." Rossi said.

"Oh no Dave I'm on JJ and Garcia's team so you boys are on your own."

Frank ran over then "Then I get David"

"NO!, Why do you guys hate me." Morgan said.

_After teams are made_

So the teams are for Actors we have,

Kevin Spacey and Rachel Weisz=green

Alyssa Milano and Joseph Gordon-Levitt=blue

Harrison Ford and Tom Selleck=yellow

Reese Witherspoon and Drew Barrymore=red

Hugh Jackman and Anna Torv=black

Helen Mirren and George Clooney=white

Will Smith and Christina Applegate=gold

Morris Chesnut and Steven Spielberg=purple

_For the Agents_

Prentiss and Hotch=violet

JJ, Garcia, and Strauss=orange

Rossi and Dawson=silver

Morgan and Reid=brown

After everyone got a color, they run into the woods for hiding places, a bell rang starting the game.

Rossi was looking behind a tree covering the left side of it with Frank covering the right. David saw movement in the bush about 30 feet away, he nudged Frank and both of them got down pointed and shot four times.

"OW son of a bitch, really I told you they would see us" out came Witherspoon holding her arm and stomach.

"I'm sorry they're old I didn't think they would have that good of site" Barrymore said rubbing her leg.

Rossi and Frank looked at each other before pointing again and both shooting Drew in the arm.

"OW what was that for" "that was for calling us old" Rossi said. He and Dawson got up, then ran to find a new hiding spot.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

"Shh did you hear that" whispered Applegate, she looked around seeing Gordon-Levitt walking by the lake, he turned around a waved at them.

"does he want to get shot, cocky little thing." Smith said

"No but you two do" said a voice from behind them. They turned around both getting shot in the sides

"Damn it Milano I know you were close, that was a good trick" Applegate said "well thanks cause I really have to pee, come one Will lets go back to the camp and get Ice packs."

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

"Did you know a single tree produces approximately 260 pounds of oxygen per year. That means two mature trees can supply enough oxygen annually to support a family of four! or did you know About one third of the United States of America is covered by forests."

"How does JJ put up with you, no let me say that again how the hell does henry put up with you."

"well he's my son and she's my girlfriend"

"Just don't talk for about five minutes, can you do that" he nodded "good because Spa...OWWWW!"

"OHH Right in the kanickies (A/N: from Austin power's goldmember)" Spacey cringes

Reid ran behind a tree "come on Dr. Reid I just shot your partner in the balls just come out here so I can shot you too." Rachel said

"No it's his fault he wasn't paying attention" Reid said back, he took a breath then ran out shooting Weisz in the helmet and Spacey in the legs.

"I did it Oh my God I did it, take that Morgan, well this was fun but I got to run bye!"

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

Emily looked down to see if anyone was coming, she was about the jump when Hotch pulled her back." shh look" he said in a hushed tone. She looked up to see and hear Reid and Morgan "Did you know that a single tree.." She smiled as Reid talked about trees it felt like only yesterday she was meeting him for the first time. Emily and Hotch both covered their mouths to try and stop laughing when Morgan went down. She looked down again to see Reid hiding from Rachel and Kevin. Hotch thought he should help the little guy out so he turned over and pointed his gun before firing the same time Reid did. He got Spacey down then looked over to see Rachel down from where Reid shot her.

"I did it Oh my God I did it, take that Morgan, well this was fun but I got to run bye!" they heard him say, then watched him run off into the woods. Emily was the first one to see if it was ok to come down, when it was her and Hotch jumped out of the tree right where Morgan was.

Spacey limped over "So were you the one that shot me in the legs?"

"Yup I just couldn't do that to Reid he's so small" Hotch answered.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

Later on in the game JJ found herself in a real Mexican stand off. She was pointing her guns at Selleck and Jackman.

Selleck had a gun on JJ and on Mirren

Jackman was pointing to Clooney and Spielburg

Mirren's guns were on Jackman and Chesnut

Clooney was on Selleck and Spielburg

Spielburg had a gun on Mirren and Garcia

Chesnut had a gun on Garcia and Ford

Garcia had a guns on Ford and Chesnut

Ford was on Erin and Clooney

Erin was on Gordon-Levitt and Torv

Levitt had a gun on Torv and Reid

Reid was on Milano and Strauss

and last Milano was on Reid and JJ

Selleck spoke first "I say we all fire on 3 and then the last people standing go kill Rossi's Team, Hotch's Team, and anyone left sound good?"

They all nodded Chestnut "3", Mirren "2", Milano "1..

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

Rossi and Frank were walking when they heard the sound of gun shots, both ducking until they stopped "what was that"

"I don't know Frank but I'm going to find out"

Both men walked to a grassy field where they saw everyone but Erin, Milano, and Torv down.

"What the.. Erin sweetie are you ok" she nodded.

"Oh I'm fine too thanks for asking" Clooney slowly got up hold his ass and his arm. "ok who shot me in the ass?"

"sorry Clooney I was going down and I just fired" Ford answered.

Before anyone could say anything else Milano and Frank both when down followed by Torv and Erin.

"Son of a bitch that hurts like insanely bad." Erin yelped.

"And that hun, is how you take down four people" Emily said to Aaron

Hotch looked around "Is it bad that I was really turned on by that?"

"No not really but you do know I have to kill you know, don't you?"

Hotch laughed then before he know it he took a bullet to the arm and Rossi got one to the back.

"Damn it, I forgot Emily was still here." He said

"so" Steven started "does that mean everyone's down"

''yes Reid got Spacey and Rachel, Rachel got Morgan in the nuts" Emily laugh while Hotch finishes saying his sentences "We passed Smith and Applegate, they said Milano got them, and we saw Rossi and Frank take down Barrymore and Witherspoon."

"well then I guess you guys can go and get Ice packs then wash up for dinner."


	5. Chapter 5 Phone calls and Stalkers

Sorry for not posting sooner I just couldn't think of things to write but then a crazy thing came to mind soooo this chapter is about a week after fun in the sun and there will be drama and this chapter doesn't have the actors in it just BAU drama so please enjoy

* * *

Emily, Jack, Hayley, and Onix were at the park with JJ, Erin, Henry, and Garcia. They were walking by the pound so the boys could feed the ducks. None of them thought that they would all be friends after the Reaper cases and all the hell Strauss put them through, but then again you tend to make friends with different people after almost dying.

"Jack, Henry don't get so close to the water"  
"we won't Aunty Pen" Jack called back.

The girls where at a table by the water watching the boys feed the animals with Onix next to them, to make sure nothing happened, but that didn't last long cause a good looking girl walked by and Onix was off.

"Onix get back here" he turned "you know better then to chase a girl, you're not fixed yet get back over here" He walked back and jumped on Emily's lap and huffed.

"How did you get him to listen so well? And why haven't you guys got him fix yet?" ask Hayley while she patted the dogs head, "Because Onix knows that I'm Alpha and Aaron can't find the time to take him" Emily said.

"why don't you take Onix" Erin said, Emily looked to see the boys walking back to them then she answered "Because I'm fine with Onix having puppies I mean come one anything that's mixed with a WolfDog is going to be cute, but Aaron doesn't want him to have any saying "that Onix is a big dog and he will at leased have six to eight pups and that Jack and myself won't be able to sale them" so after he said that I made it his job to get the little guy taken care of." she finished with a smile right before Jack came up.  
"Mommy Emily, I'm hungry can we go get some food." Jack asked  
"Sure, Jack in the box" Emily said.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}  
Hotch was in his office just getting off the phone with Hayley, when there was a knock at the door. He was turned around putting a file away when the voice spoke  
"I've really missed you Aaron, why haven't you called me back"

His hair stood up at the familiar voice "So word on the street is that you're getting married and the whores pregnant, with twins none the less" he could hear the sofa dip.  
"Why get her pregnant and not me? I can love you just as much as her, maybe love you more then her."  
"Beth don't you ever call Emily a whore again, she is the mother of my unborn kids and the woman..."  
"The woman you love, the girl you can't live with out bla bla bla, Aaron I've heard this speech before so don't waste your breath ok"

"why are you here Beth?"

She rolled her eyes "Because I miss you Hotchner isn't that enough of a reason on why I came here today"  
"No it's not, Beth I told you five months ago that we can never work out, you're to clingy and I don't need you calling me every other hour when I'm away on a case, so please just leave there is nothing here for you."  
She got up and walked to him pushing him into his seat, she then straddled him and she put his hand on her waist he was into much shock to really move at all "Please Aaron I know you love me, you're just scared to say it but let me help you see the truth." she said then reached for his belt...

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}  
The small park group got off the elevator on the BAU floor, Henry looked around "Mummy what awe we doing at wowk"  
JJ looked down at her son "we're picking up Uncle Aaron and then all of us are going to Aunty E's house to go swimming and hang out with the rest of the team, sound fun"  
"YES!" Both boys said happily. The group walked through the double door that lead to the bullpen. Onix was rolling on the floor get tangled in the leash, so Emily took it off and put it in her purse. Onix got up off the floor and started walking backwards and growling like all wolfs do.  
"What's wrong Onix" Strauss asked.  
Onix didn't pay attention to the people behind him and focused on the door that lead to his Alpha's Alpha. Just then the door to Aaron's office opened and out stumbled Beth buttoning up her shirt, with Hotch behind her buckling his belt back up. Onix turned deadly see the beast that once had kicked him down the stairs making Emily and Hayley take him to get a cast for his leg, The wolf hissed and licked his lips before running at Beth.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

Garcia and Erin grabbed the kids and ran to Morgan's office 'cause it was the closes to them not wanting the kids to see what mite happen. Aaron looked up when he heard running and growling "Onix don't" he yelled but it was to late Onix was on top of Beth sinking his claws into her, then they both went tumbling down the steps.  
"Get this hairy thing off me! Aaron!" Beth shouted. Hotch ran over the pull Onix off of her, the dog turned and bite him in the arm "Son of a bitch, damn it Onix Let her go."

Aaron's mind click, 'if Onix is here that means...' He looked at the doors of the bullpen, seeing JJ looking pissed and Emily looked like she could burst into tears at any moment. "Oh god Emily, sweetheart, I'm so sorry it's not what it looks like" he said he started to walk to her but she stepped back and whimpered. The wolf was in front of her in an instant, he had blood all over his mouth and on his paws but he still needed to protect his Alpha.  
"Don't Aaron" Emily rasped out "I don't needed you feeling sorry for me on how of all ways I found out... that.. you're cheating on me." by now she had tears running down her face.

"I...I...Oh god Why Aaron, How could you"

"No Em please you know me"

"No I don't know you at all, I thought I did but this" she motioned between him and Beth (who was standing next to him and from what is looked like she had claw marks all over her chest, a bite mark by her thigh, and teeth marks on her arms as well) "makes me rethink all my thoughts on you being a good father or husband and all my thoughts on ever loving you...oh god where you sleeping with her when you where sleeping with me?!"

"yes we were and to tell you the truth he said I was so much better" came from Beth, she had the biggest grin on her face 'to bad Onix didn't claw her there' JJ thought. Emily's hands flow to her mouth making her run to the break room with JJ hot on her heels. Both Aaron and Beth could heard the sound of vomiting and crying, Hayley walked back into the bullpen then giving both people dirty looks and making her way to the break room.

Ten long minutes later Emily and the girls came out of the room, she walked over and gave her purse to JJ while Hayley went to get the others and the elevator ready.  
Emily took her ring off and through it at Hotch "I don't need or want you in my life and the twin would be better off not knowing there low life of a father"  
Beth smiled "Does that mean he can marry me now" she said cockily. Emily smiled before walking up to her and slapping her across the face.

Hard!

Beth fell to the ground, while Emily walked out of the bullpen and onto the elevator with the girls, Henry and Jack, but before the door fully close they reopened and Jack ran to open the bullpen doors "Onix come on boy lets go" he said. Aaron looked at his son "Jack..." he whispered, the little boy looked up at his dad his once hero "So much for never seeing Beth again" he said then walked out with the dog behind him and then everyone was gone.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

"HE DID WHAT!" Frank shouted though out the house, Elizabeth looked at him weirdly "We're on our way get everyone else there and make sure he does come to the house or I will..." He was cut off by the person on the other line. "Thanks David be there soon"  
After Frank hung up he grabbed the car keys and looked at his wife "Emily needs us"

"Why what happened"

"Aaron cheated"

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

Aaron ran into the house looking for Emily  
"EMILY! Emily where are you we need to talk"

"Aaron..."

Hotch turned to the stairs to see Frank, Rossi, and Derek at the top.

"I think the four of us need to have a talk before you talk to my daughter..."


	6. Chapter 6 Days of our lies?

So I would like to say first off thanks for the reviews and liking the story I would also like to say that Hotch and Emily won't get back together for this chapter but drama is in store this chapter was put together by a fanfic friend so I would like to thank NicknHotchfan for helping me with this part of the story so please enjoy this chapter and then after tell me how you liked it :-)

* * *

Hotch walked to his home office with the boys behind him. Aaron move one of the visitor chairs near the coffee table with the three men across from him on the coach, Frank poured a drink for the four of them, then he sat back waiting for Aaron to tell them what really happened at his office. Hotch looked at all the men's face's not surprised that they all had angry looks their, he took a deep breath then thought to himself 'how the hell do I tell them, they'll think less of me, they'll never believe me'  
"Well, what the hell do you have to say for your self not only did you make everyone up stairs angry you hurt Emily the one person that you've once called the love of your live, do you know how long it took her to let those walls of hers down and let you in and not 20 feet away is she crying her eyes out saying 'I can't remember what I ever saw in him'" Morgan said overly pissed off

"I know she's mad but I didn't cheat, well not willingly" Aaron said  
"what do you mean not willingly?" Dave asked a little interested.  
"Well..it went a little like this..

*Flash back*

"Please Aaron I know you love me, you're just scared to say it but let me help you see the truth." she said then reached for his belt, after getting his pants unzipped and ready Beth tied him up to his office chair before getting up "Beth what the hell do you think your doing, you can and will go to jail for this" he said fighting against the rope as he watched her reaching into her pants pocket and pulling out a syringe and a some bottle with some kind of clear substance. "It hurts me to have to do this Aaron" she said moving to him "But you wouldn't sleep with me one last time if I didn't drug you so, um, this is going to hurt a little bit" And with that she moved closer to him watching him fight to get away "No Beth stop this Beth STOP NOW!" she laughed then stuck the needle in his neck. The drugs didn't knock him out, but they did make his body go numb. She undressed herself then undressed what was left on him.

*End of Flash back*

"And I think you guys can think of what happened after that" Aaron said looking away shamefully.  
"Oh god Aaron I'm so sorry I...We didn't think that would happen" Frank said feeling really bad for him.  
"Can I please see Emily now" Hotch asked  
"yes lets go" David said walking out the door and towards the stairs

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

After getting to the top the men opened the door to Aaron and Emily's bedroom

Walking in the men saw Emily in her mother's arms, towards their left were JJ and Erin, on Emily's right were Hayley and Garcia. At the foot of the bed was Reid with the two little boys on top of him, last guarding the door was Onix. Everyone was asleep from what Aaron could see, they cried them self's to sleep.

"I'm sorry Aaron I didn't think they would be asleep" Derek whispered. "No it's fine, this gives me time to go to Beth's house and arrest her for um raping me" He whispered the last part. He ran out the door and went to find Beth.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}  
Hotch got out of the SUV and made his way up to Beth's apartment. Once there he pounded on the door and it flew open, inside he saw that glass and chairs were every where. He pulled his gun before walking in and clearing the house the last room was the bedroom, slowly opening the door and on the bed was Beth beaten and stabbed to death...

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}  
Hotch walked out of the now crime scene, he was there for three hour with police and crime investigators going over what he saw and what he wanted them to do next. Walking to his car he pulled his phone out and called Dave.  
"Aaron? How'd it go with Beth"  
"Not good, she's dead"  
"What! what do you mean she's dead?"  
"Well.." he started to tell Rossi what happened and got in his car. "I'll be home in 30 minutes ok...I really need to talk to Emily got to go, bye Dave"

He was just about to start the car when something hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.

"No Agent Hotchner you won't be home in 30 mintues" a mans voice said from the back seat.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}  
"Hey you're up, that's good we're almost home anyway, so tell me is it just me or are you always that easy to overpower or am I just that special, I mean that's what, the second time I've got the better of you, first I beat you up then chocked you with your own tie and now I was able to knock you out after you got in the car on your way home to… um" the voice held up a small blue piece of paper "oh right Ms. Emily Prentiss, is she sexy? I hear that she kicks ass that's got to be even hotter" the mans voice echoed around in Aaron's head. 'Home? Emily? Oh god no and why the hell is everything so loud' Hotch thought. He slowly looked around and noticed that he was in the back seat of his black SUV "where" he grunted as the pounding in his head got louder "where are we going, how…how did you get in my car?"  
"Well Agent Hotchner the where to where we're going is easy I answered that when I started talking but," he signed "I'll say it again we are going to your house, and as to how I got in, you really need to start locking the car door, it was like this.."

*Flash back*  
Walking round the corner Vincent looked to see Hotch getting out of his car and up the steps to Beth's place, "you're in for a surprise Agent Hotchner"  
walking to the car after waiting about 10 minutes, Vincent went up to the driver side window, pulling out a long knife he was about to break in when a thought came to him. 'this is the stupidest thing that can come to a man' he shrugged then put his hand on the door handle and pulled, to his stupidity the door opened 'really, that...wow Agent Hotchner' he rolled his eyes and got in.  
*End of Flash Back*  
"I have to ask Agent Hotchner, do you remember me?" the man turned around and smiled when he stopped at a red light. "You're, you, how did you get out of jail?"  
"First off yes the name is Vincent Perotta you and your team took me down in 05 and secondly it takes about 25 minutes for the guards at the prison to change shifts, so that's 25 minutes to jump out the window, run to a small piece of the gate that was cut out, get in the getaway car and be off with about 10 minutes to spare." "So, what you thought you would get out of prison, kill my ex, kidnap me, then what, what happens next" Hotch said.  
"Um, well I hold you hostage in front of your house, in front of your desperate Fiancée, friends and cute son and ex-wife, and then just roll with what happens next" the car stopped and Vincent go out, opened the back seat door pulling Hotch out. "OH, AGENT PRENTISS" the man yelled "I HAVE SOMETHING THAT YOU MITE WANT TO SEE"

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon please review and I hoped you like it, oh and I would like to say that in about 2 chapters the Actors will be back and you will find out the rolls. thanks


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth Within

Emily was sitting in bed with everyone around her. She had Jack and Henry in her arms, and the small group was sitting in comfortable silence when suddenly "OH, AGENT PRENTISS" a man's voice yelled outside the window "I HAVE SOMETHING THAT YOU MITE WANT TO SEE"  
the group got up and walked to the window gasping when they saw Hotch on his knees with some man behind him holding a gun to his head. Emily quickly made her way down stairs with everyone hot on her heels, before she could open the door the four men pulled her back, took their guns out and opened the door and going out before the women.

"Oh Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid it's so good to see you again, its ben a long time, please allow me to introduce myself to the new ones, my name is Vincent Perotta" Vincent smiled.  
"Wow those are some fine gals you got there, may I see them up close, well what am I saying of course I can, you see here I make the rules and rule number one is.." he looked at the women

"model for me" no one moved "I said MODEL!"

the women flinch then stepped closer to Vincent so he could get a better look, he motioned with his gun to get closer "One at a time please" "No you leave them alone" Frank said  
"What…what did he just say" Vincent laughed then easily shot Frank in the arm sending the man to the ground "FRANK!DAD!" Emily and Elizabeth ran to Frank to look at his wound.  
"Now what I say goes so I say that I what Ms. Emily Prentiss right in front of me .Knee's" Emily was scared but she couldn't let him see that, she had to be strong like her parents taught her to be all those years ago, getting up from where she was with her mother and father, she slowly made her way to Hotch and now an UnSub.

"Well I was right you are sexy and hot, but I did say on your knees"  
Emily just stared at him doing nothing "What does being pregnant also mean that you stop listening as well"

Vincent looked to Aaron then suddenly slapped Emily across the face. Emily looked up feeling unresolved anger at Hotch for cheating, anger at Beth for being the biggest bitch in the world, anger at Vincent for doing all of this in front of Jack and Henry, their friends and their family, everything just came at her like a ton of bricks. Emily took one look at Hotch seeing the anger towards Perotta and hurt in his eye for what that man did to her then she looked at Vincent before getting up off the ground, dusting herself and then round house kicking the UnSub in the face. Vincent fit the ground then got a kick in the ribs.

Getting up he saw Prentiss helping Hotch with his ties "Emily look out!"

Hotch said she turned trying to get up but Vincent was to fast he swung and hit her in the stomach then when she was down he got on top of her, meanwhile Morgan and Dave moves to Hotch getting him free then saw Vincent raised his fist but before he could strike Hotch tackled his to the ground, hitting him in the face then let Dave have at him.

"No one touches my girl" Hotch said. Morgan came up to them "you guys ok" "Um, yeah I'm going to check on my dad" Emily said then tried to get up but there was too much pain, she scream and fell back down.

"EMILY" Aaron ran to her  
"Baby what's wrong tell me please" "the babies, Aaron there's blood there's so much" she cried. Hotch called paramedics and cops to the house.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}  
The paramedics got to the house within 10 minutes, and cops had Perotta on the loan, handcuffed and his rights read to him. They were just about to put Vincent in the police car when shots rang out and Perotta was shot in the head and three cops went down.  
Cops got behind their cars, paramedics got Frank and Elizabeth behind the truck, Hotch dropped to the ground where Emily was laying and shielded her and the babies with his body, everyone else grabbed the kids and dog and ran back into the house.

The shots stopped five minutes later but people stayed where they were to make sure that it was clear. After calling crime scene when 2 out of the 3 cops died Hotch finally found himself in a small room next to Emily waiting for the doctor to come in and check the babies out.

"Emily …."  
"Don't Aaron the only reason you're in here is because you're their father other than that you don't talk to me or even look at me" She said Hotch could hear the hurt in her voice.  
"Emily please nothing happened please let me tell you the truth"  
"Why so I can know every detail on how she rode you because you missed her, how she's so much better than me a…at everything"  
"NO! no Emily I love you please, she…she drugged me you know me better than that to do something like that to you Emily that's what happened Rossi, Morgan, and your dad know the truth as well please I can have Garcia pull up the video from my office and get a blood test to show you that there are probably still drugs in my system I'll do anything" he finished with tears in his eye.  
Emily didn't know what to say she wanted to believe him but this has happened to her so many times that she could not with proof anyways. "I want to believe you Aaron I really want to think that you're as good of a man as Hayley says but I've ben cheated on to many times to just give in easily but if you give me the proof then I will"

she said. Aaron smiled at her but the conversation was cut short when an older women maybe in her 50th with dirty blond hair walked in. "Hi you must be Emily and Aaron my name is Dr. Lillian Baker and I'm going to check and see if you kids are fine" the women dragged the machine to Emily got her ready for a sonogram  
"So Emily would you like to tell me what happened that caused the bleeding to start"  
"Well me and my boyfriend are Special Agents we were with our family when a bad guy held Hotch I mean Aaron hostage and I had to take the men down"  
"Wow that can cause stress um from what I'm reading the bleeding stopped right as you got here and" she moved the wound around "your kids are just fine the bleeding was the stress built up, would you like to hear the heart beat?" the doctor asked then now somewhat calm couple.  
"Yes please" they said at the same time.

The older women smiled then flipped a switch and room was filled with a beating sound. Aaron smiled down at Emily and out of happiness he lowered his lips and kissed her for the first time in what felt like ages.  
Emily pulled back and sadly smiled before turning to the doctor and asking her when they would be about to find out the sex of the twins.

The team was in the waiting room waiting on news from the people missing. Hotch and Emily were the first ones back She sat down next to Hotch but didn't talked to him at all. A young doctor came towards them

"Agent Hotchner we have the results of your drug test if you could follow me"

Hotch and Emily both got up and left again. Frank has on a sling and his good arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, the couple walked into the room sitting down and made small talk with the group.

"Where are Emily and Aaron" Frank asked after a while.  
"Emily made Hotch get a drug test" Dave said giving Frank a knowing look.  
{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

"It's seems that you do have a drug it a date rap drug what it does is that it numbs the body but doesn't knock you so you're aware of what's happening to you" the doctor said then left to couple alone.  
"So do you believe me now" Hotch whispered.  
Emily came up to him and cupped his face,  
she then kissed him with as much passion and love as possible.


	8. Chapter 8 Heelin families and StepMother

I'm sorry I haven't posted sooner I was on vacation and then today school started again(fuck) so please forgive me getting to the story this chapter is exactly what the title says, Emily is still a little distant from Hotch but they are together she is about five months pregnant and there is good news for Rossi and Strauss and good news for Garcia and Morgan (the Actors will be back next chapter) enjoy.

* * *

Erin walked down the hall to her and Dave's bedroom, she needed time to herself and needed a nap, she had been in the bathroom for the past hour and nothing was going right she needed to talk to someone. She lay down on the bed and reached for her phone.

"Hey Erin I was just about to go shopping for the babies you want to come"  
"No um but I need to talk to you"  
"Oh that sounds bad ok um give me about 30 minutes to get to your house, then we can talk and after I want you to come with me shopping k"  
"Okay sounds great thank"

_45 minutes later_

Elizabeth walked through the door to Erin and Dave's mansion looking around, she could hear the faint sound of vomiting "Erin?" she called out running into the main bedroom she could see Erin hunched over the toilet emptying everything that would come up. "Erin, oh god "  
Elizabeth walked over and held Strauss' hair back. When she was finally done Erin flushed then washed her mouth out with mouth wash and lay down on the bed again, Elizabeth came around to the other side and turned in the same position as Erin, both women were on their backs looking at the ceiling and they were holding hands. "Sooo...how far along are you" Elizabeth whispered "about a month and a half" Erin whispered back.

Liz turned on her side to see Strauss better "have you told David about the baby"  
"Oh yeah I did, that's why I'm sitting here alone having to talk to you instead of my boyfriend" Erin said sarcastically "Liz we have been friends for close to 33 years why the hell are you asking dumb questions now"  
"whoa ice queen bring it down, where you always a bitch when you were pregnant"  
"yes, yes I was, how do you think ice queen stuck with me" they both laughed at that.

"Do you think he will be ok with the baby" Erin asked. "I think he'll be so happy not only does he love your 3 kids now but you'll have one of your own"  
"And to think I could still get pregnant at this age I mean come on I am ..." Liz covered Erin's mouth with her hand

"Shut up I'm only younger then you by 3 months I know your age Erin"

"Ugh, well I guess laying here won't do us any good, lets go shopping for your grand kids and while were out can we please stop and get French fries?" Erin asked hopefully.  
"yes we can but I am not stopping to get you food every ten minutes ok you're really fit but you can and will eat like a man"

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}  
Emily walked, well waddled was more like it, down the hall to Jack's room. "Hey bean, you want to go out side and go swimming with me and Onix?"  
"Sure mommy E just let me change, don't look" Emily laughed at the last comment before closing the door and going to put on one of Aaron's gym shirt and his boxers, being five months pregnant with twins meant she didn't fit into any of her clothes. Emily felt a pair of strong arm try and rap around her baby bump, since the whole cheating thing that happened a week or two ago Emily had a hard time just letting Aaron back in, so she put up those walls of hers and with every kind and loving thing Aaron did every day parts of those walls would fall off and he was so close to having her trust him again.

"Hey babe why are you steeling my stuff?"  
"Well I have a date so I'm getting ready" she smiled up at him.  
"Really with who?" just then Jack walked in. "Mommy E are you ready for our date" Jack smiled he had heard her tell daddy she had a date so being the smart boy he is he played along.  
"Yes bean just let me change and I'll be down in a second" Jack nodded and ran down the stairs with Onix behind him.

"So not only do you have a "date" but you have to steel my stuff to impress the guy to?" Aaron asked nibbling at her neck, knowing it would make her moan and laugh.  
"Yes honey bear, I have to impress the guy, but you can come to if you want"  
"Honey bear? you've been hanging out with Garcia way to much so if I join you what am I going to have to do"  
"Well we'll need juice boxes and snacks and sun screen plus if he likes my dog more then me I need something good to look at so I don't get bored"

"Well I guess I have to go now that you need me" Hotch smiled at her before pushing her up against the dresser and kissing her with love and passion. They broke apart some time later when they hear an 'Eww' and footsteps at their door. Looking over they saw Jack, Morgan and Dave in the door way, Jack looked and Emily "Do I still get my date" he beamed at her making the adults laugh. Emily looked at the two boys "So" she started "Why are you guys here"

"Well I got bored at my place Garcia and JJ went shopping so I have no one to talk to" Morgan said then looked at Dave to hear his answer  
"Um, Erin wasn't feeling good so she is at home sleeping and said it was ok if I came over to hang out with you guys" Dave said. Just then Frank walked in

"Erin's fine Dave she out shopping with Elizabeth" he said.  
"Look Dave you didn't have to lie about wanting to come over" Emily smiled  
"What no she said she was sick and staying home" Dave said, Morgan ignored Dave's last comment "and to use his girlfriend to blame that's just low" he said. "Ugh what ever I'm going to go see Reid and the boys" Dave said walking out "You all can go to hell" "hey" Emily said to Dave's last comment.

"Sorry everyone except Emily"  
"what about me" Frank asked  
"Are you pregnant, no you not" Dave said getting a little mad, Frank looked at him "You don't know that, you don't know my life David"  
Rossi through his hand in the air and walked down to the pool.

Emily looked at Hotch after everyone walked out "How did they get in anyways"

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}  
"Ugh, I don't know how Derek puts up with you" JJ said when she saw Penelope with what looked to be at least five shopping backs, if she didn't know Garcia she would have just thought that there was just five, but she did know her and she did know that 2 of those bags had more bags in them.  
"hey my soccer diva, he puts up with me just fine, oh speaking of my chocolate god did I tell you that he asked me to move in with him"

"WHAT! Why am I just hearing about this now what did you say, are you moving in, are you getting a new place?"  
"Um, yes to all of those sugar" Garcia said. Her and JJ walked down the shopping center going into a baby store "Have you told Emily yet cause you know her"  
"No do you think she's going to be mad that I told you first instead of telling you guys together" Garcia wondered she walked over to one side of the store looking at a pair of onesies they had ducks on them she squealed when she saw baby fish on one pair.  
"No she won't but you need to tell her before Morgan does and gets you in trouble" JJ said looking at pants for Henry.  
"Ok I'll tell her later today so she doesn't feel left out"

"Hey guys I thought I heard Garcia's squeal" Elizabeth said from behind them.  
"Hey what are you doing here alone" JJ asked her  
"I'm not alone" they turned to see Erin walking towards them with a pretzel in her hand.  
"Hey" Erin said then turned to Elizabeth "Can we go get lunch please" Garcia laughed at that "Boss lady you have food in you hands" Erin shook her head "No this is just a snack"  
Elizabeth stopped Garcia before she could argue with Erin "Trust me nothing good comes from not giving Erin food I should know we were room mates in college"

JJ looked at Strauss "How are you so skinny I always see you with food or coffee"  
Erin laughed "well I go work out David put in a home gym for himself but I'm the only one who uses it and I live with Rossi we have lots of.." "EWWW stopping talking" Garcia and JJ both covered their ears. Elizabeth tured to Strauss "stop eating I swear if you keep eatinf this much the baby is going to be to fat to push out" she said taking the pretzel away.

"THE WHAT" JJ shouted. "thanks a lot Liz" Erin said sarcastically by now they where out of the store JJ got pants and shirts for Henry, Garcia got clothes for the twins that looked cute for both boys and girl since they didn't know the sex yet, and Liz got two cribs and toys, the cribs would be at Emily's house in three days. And Strauss got an idea for the future.

Garcia walked into a printing shop to pick up a surprise for Emily and Aaron.  
"What are we doing here" JJ ask  
"Well my goddess I got the twins specially made onesies let my pay for them and then I'll show you" going up to the counter Garcia was given six more packages.

The girls walked to a restaurant that was in the shopping center, after getting seated Garcia pulled out the New bags and gave two to each girl. They opened them and laughed at what they said, Elizabeth got one that was all white with pink writing that said daddy's angle, the next one was white with red writing that said "9 months ago mommy read fifty shades of grey" Elizabeth looked at Garcia "what's fifty shades of grey?"

"Only the best sex book ever" Erin said. JJ laughed "Now I know why your pregnant"

Erin rolled her eyes then opened the two packages again both where white one reading FBI= Fabulously Beautiful Infant the other read CSI= Cuddly Sweet Infant "that is so cute" Erin said to Pen.

JJ was last, her onsies where white as well and read DEA= Delightful Enchanting Angel and "Please be Patient...I'm new here" "this is great Garcia" she had.

"Now Erin lets talked about , oh I don't know, the fact that you're pregnant" JJ said evilly.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

"So I finally ask Garcia to move in" Morgan said to Emily and Reid.

"You did what" Emily said.

"Wait Garcia didn't tell you yet" Reid asked

"No she didn't but once I call her she'll wish she had...


	9. Chapter 9 Real Cases with Real Actors

So Im really sorry that i haven't posted more I've been focussed on spanish and it sucks to have to relearn this but thats what happens when you move from mexico to La Canada you get white washed!  
I don't own anything... well maybe the twins and little Rossi oh and the new people :P

* * *

"Aaron we have a case" Dave said walking into Hocth's office.  
"But we were going to meet the Actors after work so they can learn more about us"  
"I know, that's why they're coming with us and before you argue the case isn't that bad so the Director is on broad with the idea we have about ten minutes before they're here so JJ wants us in the roundtable room"  
"Fine but they stay at the police station when we go to get the UnSub ok." Dave nodded and walked out the office.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}  
"Last night at 11:30 PM a 911 call came in from an Alex Landson he was calling to report that a bomb was set off and a local shopping mall luckily the mall had closed early so no one was killed in the blast, after the call came in two more calls followed the first was called from a Sarah Roberts saying that she saw Cody Miller being kidnapped along with his two kids, Cody Miller just so happens to be the own of the shopping mall that was bombed"  
"And the second call, Garcia"  
"Right Boss man," she clicked a bottom and the T.V. show a picture an older male "This is Leslie Sally he called 911 one hour af.."  
"Wait that's his name" JJ smiled from where she was sitting on the sofa with Hugh to her left and Spacey to her right "yes that is he's name Leslie Valerie Sally anyways" Garcia said and started to talk about the 911 call's and trying to ignore the fact that JJ and some of the actors were laughing their ass' off "he called after Sarah's call came in, stating that he picked up two kids on the high way, the boy Jason, said men with guns were after them and once they got to the station the young boy didn't talk to anyone just held his two year old sister Elizabeth"  
"So the cops haven't gotten anything from Jason" Morgan asked.  
"No they did get one thing"  
"Which is" Hotch asked "The only thing Jason said was to call his Aunt Emily, she works for the F.B.I in Virginia." Garcia finished

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}  
"I want to really thank you guys for taking me to my doctors app."  
"It's really no trouble Emily plus I did get so information on what I should expect for the new baby" Strauss said from the drivers seat.  
"Mommy E are we going to see Daddy soon" Jack asked from the back seat where he was playing with his action figures with Elizabeth next to him playing as well.  
"Yes bean we are going to the jet so we'll see him before me and daddy have to go away for a little bit ok" Jack nodded his head before "killing" one of Liz's action figures make both of them giggle.  
"and it looks like we'll get to see your daddy soon" Erin said pulling up next to about five cars in the airport parking lot.  
Just then Aaron, Dave and the rest of the team and actors were getting out of the cars just like the girls.  
"Daddy!" Jack scream right as he saw Hotch, only give his dad a few seconds to catch him but thankfully Aaron did.  
"Hey buddy what are you doing here"  
"Me and Grandma came to drop off mommy and auntie Strauss" Jack said happily  
"That was nice of you buddy hey I want you to meet so of my new friends" Hotch said walking over to were the actors where talking to Morgan and JJ  
"Auntie JJ, Uncle Morgan!" Jack said running over to them both and letting Morgan pick him up.  
"Hey little Hotch what are you doing here." Derek asked after giving the little boy a hug then past him to JJ for another hug.  
"Well me, Grandma, and Auntie Strauss took Mommy to her doctor's app. and the doctor let me put the jelly stuff on Mommy's stomach."  
"Really that sounds like a lot of fun Jack" JJ said smiling at him.  
"It really was" Jack said then he looked at 14 different pairs of eyes stairing at him "Auntie JJ why are there people stairing at me" he wispered to his aunt.  
"Well Jackie these are our new freinds, can you say hi"  
Jack smiled and waved then ran to hide behind Emily and Elizabeth making both women laugh.  
"Bean?" Emily said.  
"Yes mommy?" Jack said back in the same tone.  
"Are you going to be good for Grandma"  
"Yes mommy, I will but can I stay up late please?"  
"That is something your dad needs to answer" Jack looked to see Hotch talking to one of the "new" frisnds the team had.  
"But he's talking to someone"  
"then I'll ask him on the jet and if he says yes I'll call you and say its ok"  
"and if he says no?"  
"then we'll call at bed time to say goodnight"

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}  
On the jet the team watched Aaron take Emily to the little re-freshment room in the back of the plane, they saw him explain what happened to Jason and Elizabeth and they saw her burst into a sobbing mess while stroungly cuddilying into Hotch's arms.  
"You think she's going to be ok." Spacey ask worried about Em ever sence he was pick for the part of Rossi he spent a lot of time with Emily becuase Rossi thought of her as the kid he always wanted.  
"Of course she will be, she just needs to see them first" Reid stated trying his best not to break down by watching his "mom" cry.  
"lets just go over the case again thats all we can do for now until we land in about 30 minutes" JJ said getting the case files out so that Em and Aaron can have some space.

"I'm SSA Rossi with the F.B.I and these are SSA Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau and Dr. Spencer Reid we came about the bomb and kidnapping"  
"Great we need all the help we can get but um, i thought your team was bigger" the Chief said after waving and or shaking their hands.  
"yes our leader SSAIC Aaron Hotchner is outside with SSA Emily Prentiss they are the aunt and uncle of the two kids that were brought in so she's alittle out of it" JJ explained  
"Yeah i would be too if it were my family" he said just then both Emily, Aaron and the "A" team walked in and went to introduce themselfs.  
(A/N: A team stands for the Actors team)  
After the Chief knew everyone he called a guard to go and fetch the kids for Emily.  
Once Elizabeth saw her Aunt Em'ly and Uncle Aaron she was running as fast as her little legs could go to get to a familier face. Aaron held his arms out to the little girl letting her jump into them and crushing her small baby to his large one.  
Jason was next to his aunt and uncle he ran to Emily but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the baby bump  
"When did that happen" he asks making Emily sadly laugh before walking over hugging her her with joy. they both pulled back when Emily felt hands wrap around her neck and legs rest lightly on her bump.  
"oh i've missed you too speedy" Emily smile hearing giggles from the little girl wrapped around her. Her and Aaron had givin the little nickname to Elizabeth one night while they tried to give her a bath but the baby had just learned that running made adults do funny thing trying to catch her, so she ran until uncle Aaron grabbing her favorite stuffed butterfly and started playing with it letting Emily grab the baby and tickle her.  
Aaron walked over to Jason and gave him a hug then said "Now Jason you need to tell us what happened to you"  
Jason nodded and sat down on the floor where Emily and Elizabeth were now playing with David and Kevin.  
"it all happened so fast first i was playing vidoe games having just put izzy down for bed because Mom had just left that morning on a one over her trips when the front door opened thinking it was dad i went down to meet him and talk about his day when...


End file.
